Mi droga, el más perfecto licor
by Shihana296
Summary: Franziska's POV Muchas veces una llega a preguntarse a donde va a ir a para su vida... Lo peor es cuando el objeto de tus reflexiones se presenta en tu casa... ¿Qué haces entonces? *FranziskaxEdgeworth*


Oh, dios, me he atrevido a escribir un MilesxFranziska... Sé que en ciertos puntos no parecen ellos, pero en fin... A vuestro "juicio" lo dejo ^^ xDD

* * *

Supongo que en algún momento exacto de la vida comienzas a reflexionar sobre tu camino, volviendo la vista atrás y viendo los errores que has cometido, las veces que has caído. Seas más o menos reflexivo con respecto a tu vida, siempre llegas a ese momento de calma en el que te replanteas tu situación actual.

Fuera llueve. Escucho el repiqueo de la lluvia contra el cristal, constante como el ritmo de un tambor. Y los truenos que estallan como el sonido del látigo. Como el sonido de mi látigo. Y el imperceptible silencio que inunda como una ola gigantesca mi casa.

Estoy a gusto en mi casa. Si es que le puedo llamar, de algún modo, así. Sin mi padre y sin Miles, esto no parece mi hogar. Aunque no estoy completamente sola. Esto está lleno de mayordomos, limpiadoras… Pero mi ley es el silencio. Y mi ley es la de mis criados.

Me recuesto en mi sillón de cuero, acogiendo la taza de té desde hace unos tres minutos. Aspiro su aroma con deliberada lentitud, recreándome en su esencia, su calor… Y cierro los ojos, aunque sea solo para recordar los sucesos de hace un año.

Hace aproximadamente un año me enteré de que Miles Edgeworth seguía vivo. Eso me provocó cierto desarreglo mental. Aspiro más profundamente el té de chocolate negro y abro los ojos. Se ha ido la luz. El fuego de la chimenea a mi espalda provoca sombras difusas por todo mi despacho. Y delante de mí, un inmenso ventanal da a la negrura aparentemente infinita de la noche.

Deposito el té en la mesa y enciendo mi ordenador portátil. Necesito algo de música para aclarar mis sentidos, un poco nublados por, supongo, la falta de sueño. En el momento en que la pantalla se oscurece antes de pasar a mi control, me veo reflejada en ella.

Las ojeras trazan feos surcos bajo mis ojos. ¿Dónde está la perfección de los Von Karma? Suspiro, abriendo el último cajón de mi escritorio. Poco a poco hago desaparecer las ojeras con el maquillaje, gracias a la poca luz que me brindan mi ordenador y la chimenea.

- Señorita Von Karma… ¿Se puede? – la voz me resulta familiar. Claro, es una de las últimas mujeres que ha entrado a trabajar.

- Adelante – mi voz suena extraña, pero la firmeza que la tiñe es la de siempre. Supongo que es porque hace mucho que no escucho mi propia voz.

- Parece que ha habido una sobrecarga en el sistema eléctrico general, pero no creo que tarde mucho en volver la luz, ¿necesita algo?

- Tráeme algún licor – suspiro imperceptiblemente mientras la chica aguarda en silencio. – Ya.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunta. Su timidez de hace plausible.

- Sorpréndeme.

Me deja sola. El silencio vuelve a ser el rey del momento. Acabo el té. Y comienzo a mirar en el ordenador, en búsqueda de alguna melodía que pueda acompañarme en este momento de relax. Hago clic en la primera que veo, sin percatarme del título.

"Sonata de claro de luna". Sus notas lentas se van sucediendo y al poco de empezar se escucha la melodía principal. Suspiro, apurando el contenido del té mientras vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Fuera sigue lloviendo, cada vez más intensamente. Y los truenos también resuenan, provocando el estremecimiento de los cimientos de mi casa.

Intento dejar la mente en blanco. Pero como cada vez que lo intento, aparece él en mi cabeza. Edgeworth y su insistente recuerdo. De cuando yo era una cría que creía tener todo el mundo en la palma de su mano. Y él no era la excepción. Pero me equivocaba, como cualquier cría ilusa. Cambia la canción que emite el ordenador. Una canción más melancólica y a su vez, mucho más alegre llena la sala.

No entiendo porqué. Cada vez que aparece él, mi corazón palpita como antaño. Recuerdo la noche en la que se fue. Recuerdo que me aferré a él. Y como aspiré su aroma. Olía a canela, si mal no recuerdo. Y era tan cálido. Su voz sonaba como un arrullador canto. Y todavía era así.

Veía sus ojos y mi corazón latía con la fuerza y constancia de la lluvia que cae hoy. Y por mucho que trate de evitarlo, en esos momentos mi corazón y mi cabeza son uno. Y en ese uno parece predominar el corazón. Es inevitable, parece ser.

Lo peor, supongo, fue creerle muerto. Recibí la noticia en silencio, aunque por dentro gritaba. Y poco a poco salí de ese abismo. Admitir los sentimientos nunca fue fácil para mí, siendo una Von Karma, pero asumí (en cierto modo) que él me había importado.

Y cuando supe que él estaba vivo, mi cabeza y mi corazón discutían. Las dos piezas elementales que componían mi ser discutían sobre aquel hecho. Al final mi corazón tuvo más razón que mi cabeza. No sé como sucedió, pero de repente todo lo que encerré en mi interior brotó. Me sentí, aunque no quisiera asumirlo, viva de nuevo. Mi otra mitad estaba viva.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre acaba en mi cabeza? Su olor, sus ojos, su pelo, su todo. No entiendo el porqué exacto, pero parece que sin él seré incapaz de vivir.

- ¿Señorita Von Karma? – la misma voz, la misma chica otra vez. A ver si me trae el licor de una vez.

- Adelante – repito, esta vez emitiendo un sordo gruñido.

- Tiene visita, ¿desea que traiga el licor para dos? – la miro mientras todavía sigue sonando la larga pieza de piano.

- ¿Quién es? – abro un ojo. La chica permanece atemorizada en la puerta. Hace bien.

- Al parecer algunos si le conocen, le dejaron pasar y el señor deseaba verla a usted – susurra rápidamente.

- Trae el licor para dos y que suba – la miro largamente y ella cierra la puerta. A los minutos ella aparece con dos copas de parfait amour con almendras. Lucen un aspecto apetecible.

- Él subirá inmediatamente – informa y se va. Miro las dos copas con pereza y busco mi taza de té. Se la ha llevado ya.

Silencio otra vez. Creo que podría vivir con este agradable silencio y el aroma a rosas que viene de la bandeja con ambas copas. Supongo que el visitante será algún cliente, pero hay algo que me inquieta. Según el tipo de visitante, esta chica escoge un licor u otro, pero este nunca lo ha traído.

- Señorita Von Karma, el señor Edgeworth desea hablar con usted – dice el mayordomo. Pero no le hago caso.

Ahí está él. Motivo de mis reflexiones, de noches en vela, de suspiros y de que mi corazón lata desaforadamente cada vez que con su mera presencia llena la sala.

- Puede… - maldita sea, no hay cosa peor que quedarse sin palabras. - … retirarse.

- Si necesita algo…

Edgeworth se ríe cuando el mayordomo ha desaparecido. Su risa se alza por encima de otra pieza de piano que acaba de comenzar, pero luego su rostro se vuelve una máscara de fría indiferencia. Le miro fijamente desde mi sillón. En medio de la oscuridad, él tiene un aspecto atemorizante.

- ¿Si? – pregunto. Él se acerca y alcanzo a distinguir las facciones de su rostro a la luz del fuego. Se inclina sobre mí, y puedo respirar su olor a canela. Mi corazón vuelve a tamborilear como el sonido del tambor.

- Tenía ganas de volver a casa – susurra. Su aliento cae sobre mí y todo en él me parece maravilloso. Trato de desechar esos pensamientos mientras el coge una copa con el licor. Me tiende la otra. – Por los Von Karma.

- Por los Von Karma – repito, chocando la copa contra la suya.

Un trueno más fuerte retumba, mucho más que los anteriores. Me da un respingo, pero aferro sólidamente la copa para que no salga de mis manos. Él no parece haberse dado cuenta, pues mira nostálgico por la ventana.

Camino hasta ponerme a su lado. Él es como una droga, como el parfoit amour que se desliza por mi garganta. Lo prohibido para un alcohólico. Mi droga, el más perfecto licor que anhelan probar mis labios. Y el más prohibido de cuantos haya intentado catar.

Lo peor es observarle en silencio, captando su aroma. Él se gira ante mi escrutinio silencioso y me mira con esos perspicaces ojos oscuros. Y es él el que me inspecciona. Desde mis tacones de aguja (que me ayudan a poder estar más cerca de su altura) hasta los mechones de cabello perfectamente colocados.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirí tras minutos en los que él se limitaba a mirarme en silencio.

- Tal vez no haya venido solo por morriña, Fraziska – susurra. Me gusta como suena mi nombre en sus labios, con un toque dulce y otro amargo.

- ¿Entonces que te ha traído exactamente aquí? – pregunto. Avanzo para ponerme más cerca de él.

- Es un poco raro que hagas tantas preguntas y esperes respuestas – mira hacia la ventana de nuevo. – Te preguntaré yo: ¿nunca has sentido la irrefrenable sensación de querer hacer algo que en cierto modo te estaba prohibido?

Me encojo de hombros ante su mirada. Si tuviera que ser plenamente sincera, diría que sí. Que en esos momentos deseaba besarle y darle un uso poco cívico al escritorio que estaba a mi espalda, pero refrené aquellos pensamientos y fantasías antes de que fueran demasiado lejos.

- Claro que no – de cuantas mentiras he pronunciado, esta ha sido la más descarada.

- Pues yo sí… Y siempre he oído decir que la mejor manera de dejar la tentación es... Caer en ella – acabó la frase con un tono enigmático. Dio un sorbo a su copa.

- Hablas de ello como si fuera un pecado capital... – alcancé a susurrar. Lo cierto es que él dejó la copa en una mesita y me miró de nuevo. Evité mirar sus ojos fijamente o no respondería.

- Lo es – avanza hasta mi, despacio, o eso me parece. Su andar es elegante y su gesto altanero. Me retira la copa de las manos con cuidado. Su piel es cálida en comparación con la mía.

No sé porqué, pero parece que hace calor. Deduzco que mi cara acaba de mostrar un sonrojo profundo. Él está a unos centímetros de mí. Su aliento golpea mis labios y el innegable latido de mi corazón se vuelve cada vez más rápido.

Su cercanía me envuelve. Nos separan unos centímetros muy peligrosos, pero él permanece tranquilo, mirándome a los ojos. No me atrevo a devolverle el gesto, sé que perderé la batalla contra la razón. Maldito sea mi corazón, que cada vez late más rápido y tengo que amoldar el ritmo de mi respiración a sus desbocados latidos.

- Franzis… - me llama. Su aroma a canela me golpea y lo aspiro con lentitud. Su voz es dulce y arrulladora. – Cierra los ojos, por favor.

Recorro uno por uno todos los detalles de su rostro antes de cumplir su petición. Por desgracia esto solo hace que mi corazón redoble cada vez más y más rápido. Siento con más claridad el calor que emana su cuerpo y recreo sus labios en mi mente. Todo sea por causarme una crisis respiratoria.

Noto uno de sus dedos acariciarme el rostro con dulzura. Siento la tentación de abrir los ojos, pero eso sería mi perdición. Dejarme caer en ese licor perfecto, probar esa droga, y luego no pararía. Otro dedo se une al recorrido. Traza la curva de mis mejillas con un roce muy delicado.

Aún en sus manos siento su aroma, y siendo mi respiración tan discontinua me cuesta captarlo todo. Su otra mano delinea la curva de mi mandíbula mientras la otra sigue en mi mejilla. Y la de la mandíbula pasa al cuello con cuidado mientras la otra acaricia mis labios.

Abrir los ojos será mi caída. Mantengo los ojos cerrados contra la tentación de abrirlos y alcanzo a decir (con la respiración irregular):

- ¿Qué… tentación es… esa? – noto como deja de acariciar mis labios y con ambas manos me acaricia la nuca. Su fragancia me envuelve. Como respuesta noto que entrelaza las manos detrás de mí.

- La más peligrosa – su aliento golpea mi oído. Tomo todo el aire que puedo y lo suelto con dificultad. Una de sus manos recorre mi espalda y otra vuelve a la mandíbula, sosteniendo mi mentón. - ¿No te imaginas cuál puede ser?

Maldito sea el día en el que comencé a sentir algo tan fuerte por él. Porque ahora me falta el aire para hablar y, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, todo me da vueltas. Su aliento golpea mis labios. Levanto las manos para juntarlas sobre mi pecho sin abrir los ojos todavía.

Entonces tenía que suceder aquello que me arrebataría la escasa razón que conservaba mi mente. No es su aliento lo que me golpea ahora los labios… Son sus propios labios que se ajustan a los míos con ternura, mientras me atrae hacia él.

Ahora soy yo la que entrelaza las manos tras su cuello sin abrir los ojos y le devuelvo el beso. A él. Al licor, a mi droga más prohibida. Él sujeta una de mis manos y la entrelaza con la suya. Entonces se separa de mí.

- Tú eres la tentación más peligrosa – susurra mientras yo abro los ojos y le miro. Pega su frente a la mía y suspira. Su mano aún está entrelazada con la mía.

No sé que responder. Él permanece inmóvil, mirándome fijamente y luego apoya la barbilla sobre mi cabeza, lo que me permite abrazarle. Entonces él vuelve a acariciar mi espalda.

Esta vez soy yo la que busca sus labios. Porque una vez ya has pecado… ¿Qué más da continuar? Inclino la cabeza para mirarle y con una mano en su cuello, le obligo a besarme. Encaja en mis labios perfectamente. Con ambas manos se aferra a mi espalda y gira un poco la cabeza. Solo se separa para besar con cuidado las comisuras de mis labios y acariciar mi mejilla.

Entonces se separa definitivamente de mí y me abraza. Apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho y escucho que su corazón late más salvajemente que el mío.

- ¿Sabes que eres mi vida? – susurra, apoyando la mejilla sobre mi cabeza.

- No te vayas nunca – supliqué con dificultad. Un Von Karma nunca pide nada.

"Te quiero" murmuré lentamente. Él levanta la cabeza y me sostiene por el mentón de nuevo. "Yo también" fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar antes de que juntara sus labios con los míos y perder definitivamente la razón.


End file.
